1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dual clutch for coupling a motor-side input shaft substantially without an interruption in tractive force to two transmission-side output shafts which are arranged coaxially with respect to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EP 1 524 446 A1 discloses a dual clutch for coupling a motor-side input shaft to two different output shafts which are arranged coaxially with respect to one another. The dual clutch has a first clutch and a second clutch, wherein the respective clutch has a pressure plate which can move axially relative to an opposing plate and has the purpose of coupling the respective clutch to the associated output shaft. In addition, a co-rotating clutch cover is provided which is screwed to the second opposing plate of the second clutch, which is in turn screwed to the first opposing plate of the first clutch. In addition, a secured activation device for moving the first pressure plate and/or the second pressure plate is provided. The activation device is screwed in the axial direction to a secured transmission housing, wherein, in order to absorb the forces occurring at the activation device, a multiplicity of attachment means which extend axially are provided.
There is a constant need for the design of dual clutches to be simplified and, in particular, for forces which occur to be dissipated easily.